1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In related art, a display apparatus that includes a cylindrical casing, displays an image in response to a position of an observer moving in the circumferential direction of the casing, and thereby, allows stereoscopic visual recognition of the image using motion parallax has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3955582).
The display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes an electronic projector, a rotation mechanism unit, a screen, a mirror, and a polygonal mirror. In the display apparatus, the electronic projector projects a projected image in which frame images as images of the same object from respectively different positions are arranged in a ring form, and the projected image is folded by the mirror. The respective frame images contained in the folded projected image are allowed to enter the annular polygonal mirror surrounding the screen. The polygonal mirror includes a plurality of groups of mirrors and reflects the respectively entering frame images toward the screen.
The screen is rotated about the center axis of the casing by the rotation mechanism unit, and reflects the respective frame images entering from the respective mirrors forming the polygonal mirror when rotated to the positions opposed to the mirrors. On the screen, a viewing angle limiting filter that limits the viewing angle so that the adjacent frame images may not be seen is provided, and thereby, the observer may see only the frame image in response to the direction of the observation of the screen from the position of the observer. Accordingly, the observer may observe the different frame images in response to the respective positions of viewpoints of observation of the screen while moving along the circumferential direction of the display apparatus and changing the viewpoints, and thereby, may stereoscopically visually recognize objects contained in the images using motion parallax.
However, in the display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, the respective frame images as portions of the projected images from one or more projectors are reflected by the polygonal mirror to enter the screen. Accordingly, the images observed by the observer are only small areas in the projected images of the projector, and there is a problem of lower resolution and blur with the visually recognized images.